Passions
by Alley-Oop
Summary: Erm... basically, Jak and Keira get hot and heavy, but how will Jak act when Keira refuses to tell her father that they're together?
1. Chapter 1

Jak and Keira were alone at the Underground base. They looked at each other for a moment, both blushing .They recalled that night they had spent together, the one night that Jak had had off and they were alone, just like they were now. It had been a night of blazing passion and uncontained love. Jak smiled to himself. Maybe Keira really had been more than just a friend this whole time. Maybe he hadn't ever really looked at her that way until that night.

Keira, too, smiled at the remembrance of that night. She had always thought she and Jak would end up more than friends, that they would be together- it was her dream- but she had known Jak had priorities that came before her. He was the savior of the Underground, he had missions out the ass constantly, he hadn't had time for her… until that night. That was when Keira noticed Jak really open his eyes to her. That was when he realized that she could be more than just a friend.

And this was another night just like the last: no work, no people besides them, nothing holding them back…

Jak wrapped his arms around Keira, just under her breasts. Holding her close, he leaned over and trailed kisses up her neck, nibbling on her ear when he came to it. Keira giggled. Jak, although it didn't show most of the time, was a hopeless romantic.

Turning in his grip. Keira pulled Jak's shirt up over his head. She kissed his chest, hard as iron, while breathing in his delightful scent. It was more than she could bear. His salty, sweet smell- the scent of a real man. Hot, Keira felt unnaturally hot. Jak, too, was feeling the heat that only a woman and man together could create. Words weren't needed. The two knew what was happening and didn't need to discuss it.

Keira penetrated Jak's mouth with her tongue, probing and exploring every inch of her lover. Jak wasn't fighting back either. Instead, he was busy prying around in Keira's mouth. Not breaking the hot, passionate kiss, Keira reached down and undid Jak's pants, allowing them to fall to the ground around his feet. Meanwhile, Jak was busy working on Keira's clothing, which was soon enough lying in a heap on the floor next to his.

There they stood, looking almost timidly at each other. Keira in her bra and panties, Jak in his boxers. Both had looks of fear and determination. Keira stepped forward as Jak did, their motions perfectly in sync with each other.

And then Jak enveloped Keira in yet another fervent kiss. Jak lifted Keira up, breaking the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She ran her hands down his chest and over his abs. So toned he was, it was almost intimidating. His face, so handsome and rough. That was the word- rough. It perfectly described every aspect of Jak: his face, his feelings, his life, his kisses…

The next thing Keira knew, she and Jak were in a bed, getting hot and heavy. Time seemed to stop as the two tossed and turned under the sheet.

_It was fabulous…_

Keira seemed to be in a trance the whole time, her body taking over with passion and love leading her actions. She had no self control at all whatsoever. She even thought that she heard herself cry out at one point. Jak never cried out, he wouldn't, but he did moan and groan in pleasure every once in a while, reminding Keira of a purring cat.

When all was said and done, Jak's blonde hair was pasted to his face with sweat, as was Keira's. They were both tangled in the sheets of the bed and panting heavily. Keira hadn't thought it was possible, but it had been better than the last time. The last time had been hurried, desperate. They hadn't known how long they would be alone, and they had just been taking advantage of what little time they had alone together, but this time… Passionate, it had been passionate, as such things should be. They had both been blind and senseless, completely smothered underneath the pure bliss and beauty of it all.

"Mar, that was great," Jak said, his voice still husky and thick with lust.

"It was fabulous," Keira agreed, laying her head on his hot chest. He was still breathing heavily, as was she.

Keira had been right, every aspect of Jak was rough…

Jak ran his hands through Keira's green tendrils. She was waiting for something, but what?

"I love you, Keira," Jak said softly, Putting his large hand on her head, pressing it against his chest. A shudder seemed to go through him as he said it, Keira thought. But it had been what she was waiting for. "I love you…" he repeated, as if in a daze. In truth, they were both still in a daze. The whole night had just been a blur for Keira, a fantastic, blissful blur.

"I love you, too, Jak," Keira said, laying a hand on top of Jak's and interlacing their fingers. With her other hand, she propped herself up and placed a gentle kiss on Jak's lips. He tilted his head, deepening it…

The next morning, Keira got up incredibly early. Jak was still asleep. She silently thanked Mar. She had been afraid that when she woke up, having dreamt of the previous evenings experience, he would be gone, off on some mission, risking his life and their love. It was likely that no one else would be awake.

Keira got up, wrapping a sheet around herself, but still making sure Jak was covered. She placed three kisses on Jak- his cheek, nose, and forehead. He turned over, towards her, but did not wake up. He looked so peaceful, so happy. Keira wondered if she was the only woman that Jak had ever loved. He didn't open up to her like he used to when they were kids. But surely she would know if Jak had had some past love… or present, wouldn't she?

Keira pushed such thoughts from her head as she decided to make breakfast for everyone. She felt great, happy and fully rested. She opened the door just a little and stuck her head out, to see if anyone was coming. The coast was clear, and Keira made a mad dash for the room where her clothes were, but as she approached the room, she heard Torn, digging into his never-ending stack of paperwork.

"Shit!" she hissed silently to herself. Her and Jak's clothes were still in a heap where they had left them, off in a dark corner of the room. At least they had had enough sense to put them there, where no one would find them. Keira looked around the room, looking for an inconspicuous path to the clothing. Just as she had taken a deep breath, about to walk out in front of Torn and get her clothes, seeing no other way, Torn sighed and pushed back his chair. Keira melted against the wall in fear. What if he found her like this? Would Jak get in trouble? Would he tell her father? He just couldn't find her!

Keira dashed back down the door and into Jak's room, but in her relief of having escaped the Ex-KG Commander, she had let the door slam, waking Jak. He was about to cry out, thinking the door shutting had been a gun going off, when Keira put a hand over his mouth. He struggled for a moment, still thinking they were under attack, making Keira have to stifle a laugh, but he stopped when he realized who was in the room.

"Keira, what's-" he started, but a knock at the door interrupted him.

"Hide!" Keira demanded. Jak did not argue that time, but instead, wrapped in a sheet also, quickly hid in the closet. At the moment he shut the door, Torn barged in, weapon drawn.

Keira, who had climbed on top of the bed, looked up.

"Torn! Do you mind!" she cried in anger. He blushed, his face as red as hair.

"I- I…. I thought I heard something… I'm sorry…" he stuttered.

"GET OUT!" Keira screeched at him, and it took him less than half a millisecond to comply.

When Keira was sure Torn was out of earshot, she began laughing hysterically. Jak then came out of the closet, also laughing. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Keira fell backwards onto a heap of pillows.

"What was that all about?" Jak asked, lying next to her. He draped a hand across her stomach and pulled her closer to him.

"Nothing. I just didn't want him to find us like this. Could you imagine what daddy would do to you if he knew about…. _this_? Not to mention what he'd do to me," Keira said, laughing some more.

But Jak suddenly grew serious.

"Why should your dad care? You're a grown woman, Keira. You should be able to have a life. Besides, what would he have against me? I'm good enough for you, aren't I?" Jak said.

"Oh, Jak. You take things too seriously," Keira said, curling up against Jak, but he would have none of it. He withdrew his hand and rolled away from Keira so that he was facing the ceiling.

"Are you embarrassed about us being together? Are you embarrassed to tell you dad?" he asked, not looking at Keira.

"No, I'm not. I love you, and it's obvious to everyone. I don't need to tell and I'm not ashamed of it, either," Keira explained, "but it's hard to tell him. He…" Keira didn't know how to tell him what needed to be told.

"How hard could it be, Keira?" Jak said without understanding of Keira's situation.

"Jak, what would I say? 'Hey dad, just so you know, Jak took my virginity, but it's okay because I love him,' " Keira said in aggravation. Of course there was no way she could tell her father like that, but she hoped it would help Jak understand her predicament.

"Keira, you have to tell him!" Jak said, his short temper acting up with her aggravation and sarcasm.

"If you want me to tell him so badly, why don't you?" Keira retorted, then immediately regretted it. Jak, not saying another word, got up, the sheet still wrapped tightly a round his lower half. Keira had the urge to stare at his hot upper body, but decided that would not be appropriate at this moment.

Jak had the same urge, to stare at Keira's lovely form, though it was covered by the sheet. But, like Keira had said, if he wanted something done, he'd have to do it himself.

"Jak, don't, please," Keira begged him, sitting up, clutching the sheet tighter to her curvy body.

"Listen, this is something that you need to do, but if you can't, I will. I'll do it because I love you. Your dad needs to know because he loves you."

Jak had just opened the door when Keira decided that he was right, her dad did need to know about them.

"Wait Jak. Let me get dressed and I'll tell him."

Jak looked back at her and nodded. He held out his hand and Keira took it.


	2. Chapter 2

Keira was whistling happily- if not nervously- as she cruised by all of the people in the streets on her hover board. Actually, it was Jak's hover board that she had made and 'borrowed' for the day. He couldn't have minded too much, after all, Torn had given him a zoomer to thrash; although Keira knew it wouldn't last long at all.

But thinking of Jak made a lump form in Keira's throat, thinking about what she had to tell her father. She was on her way to find him right now. Her best bet was Haven Forest, where he would most likely being sucking information from rocks like a leech.

Running the words she would say to her father through her mind over and over again, Keira finally spotted Haven Forest not 200 yards away from where she now raced by. What would she tell her father? What _could_ she tell him? Her and Jak had been together for a long time, and had had feelings for each other for even longer. It was obvious too; it wasn't like they had ever tried to deny it or anything.

"Daddy?" Keira called, her voice resounding through the trees and valleys, strapping the hover board to her back after she had dismounted rather disgracefully for having designed and made the thing. For a long moment, the only sounds were those of startled birds and other animals that lurked in the forest. Keira felt a wave of relief wash over her, realizing that maybe her father wasn't here. It was a possible excuse to tell Jak later about why she didn't tell her father: she couldn't find him anywhere.

Thinking of Jak, a warm shudder ran through Keira. How much easier would this be if he were here next to her? _A lot…_ she thought to herself when she finally heard a grunt from her father in return to her call. With a deep breath, Keira started forward to find her father. It was strange how alone she felt after having thought about Jak. Where was he when she needed him the most, when she needed his confidence and his support?

_He's out saving the world. He's the hero of Haven after all…_ Keira thought resentfully, but she immediately felt guilty for it. She knew that Jak didn't deserve that- he worked hard to save his hometown, to save _her._ She couldn't even believe how petty she was being.

"Keira," her father greeted, startling her out of her thoughts. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

Or course, the sage always knew everything. She didn't even bother asking about it anymore. She was way over being surprised by how much her father knew.

"Daddy, I did want to talk to you," Keira said, running a hand nervously through her green hair.

"I could figure as much…." came his gruff reply. Keira smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it's about Jak."

Her father immediately seemed interested in hearing what she had to say.

"Yes? Please, go on," he urged, a tint of worry threading its way into his rough voice.

"Well… He's… I'm… we're…" What was wrong with her? Was it that hard to say? Getting frustrated with her own failed attempts, Keira spat out, "Jak and I are together and I thought I should tell you."

For a moment, Keira thought he would be mad. His brow furrowed and he frowned slightly. Keira smacked herself mentally. _What have I done? I should have just kept it to myself. Well, it's too late now…_

"That's great!" her father finally boomed happily, beaming like a mad man with a lollypop. "It's about time you've grown up. I've been waiting for you to find a man for the past five years!" Her father chuckled. Keira was in disbelief, but was also slightly angry.

"Glad you're happy about it," Keira said before stomping away, leaving her father there to just smile to himself… or a rock of some type…

"You talked to him, right?" Jak asked, coming into the workshop and seeing Keira's perturbed expression. She was working on something that was making a lot of noise, so he had to speak loudly to be heard, but either way, whether she had heard him or not, Keira didn't answer.

Instead, when he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, nearly tipping over his racing trophy, Keira chucked a thin, light piece of metal at him.

"What's this?" he asked, examining the metal carefully.

"Scraps. Throw it out for me." It was a demand, not a request. Grudgingly, Jak took the piece of metal to the discard pile, muttering to himself, "I'll take that as a yes." Then, more loudly, "What'd your dad say?" Jak was now just plain curious. What could he have possibly said o put Keira in such a mood?

"What did he say? **'That's great! It's about time you've grown up!'**" Keira said, imitating her father's booming voice as best as she could in her anger.

Jak was forced to put away a smile. It was too bad that Keira didn't know that that's what Jak had told him to say when he'd visited him earlier that same morning. He'd told the sage about him and Keira and explained how they both felt about the whole situation. The sage hadn't seemed to have a problem, but obviously Keira did.

Breaking Jak's train of thought, Keira threw him yet another piece of thin metal at him, but Jak realized right away that this was not a scrap. It almost looked like…

"Is this my hover board?" he asked Keira, who still looked pissed off, but satisfied.

"Yeah. I borrowed it."

Jak was amazed as he ran his hand over the thin metal. It was nearly weightless and he couldn't believe how nifty it looked. So sleek… so powerful…

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah…" Jak said, running his fingers over it as if it were more fragile than a piece of glassware. It was _perfect._

"Well, you sound really enthused," Keira said, meaning it to be a joke, but it didn't come out that way through her irritation.

"I love you," Jak said, walking up to the mechanic and pressing his slightly dry- though not unpleasantly so- lips against her plump ones.

The only thing that Keira thought about was how much she loved Jak in return as he carefully dropped the hover board onto a table and pushed her up against a wall…


End file.
